Moments with friends
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Those wonderful and awkward moments between friends
1. Graham crackers are delicious

**{A/N: I own none of Family Guy; thanks for reading :D reviews are gladly welcomed*}**

* * *

Stewie sat on the couch, flipping through a book then Brian walked into the room, rubbing at his forehead for a moment as if having a headache. It wasn't like he cared really, but he sighed anyway, slowly flipping through the book as Brian sat down beside him on the couch. Where was Lois? She was supposed to be bringing his graham crackers, if she was gabbing away with one of her friends again, those gossips and their talking of things. He flipped to another page of the book, and then heard Brian sigh as if in annoyance. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye; nearly glaring then slowly looked back at the book, not even turning to the next page as he heard him sigh again.

He placed the book beside him, sighing as he looked over at Brian, a serious expression on his face but then he got an annoyed expression as well **"You know that sometimes if you groan like that they can have you put into the pound."**

"**What?"** Brian looked a him with a confused expression, he hadn't been completely listening but he heard something about sometimes and can.

"**Oh, nothing. Nothing really."** Stewie shook his head, glancing away for a moment, noticing how Brian looked a bit sad, slowly scooting closer to him **"So…What's going on with you lately?"** He was just trying to make small talk with the guy, to make him perk up a bit, if Brian was going to be like this all day then Lois would forget to give him his banana pudding, and then nap time would be totally ruined for him.

"**It's just…It's just that sometimes I think that she doesn't even listen to me, I try to take her out to a movie and she just talks on and on with one of her new friends, which she meets right there at the movies, and I'm over here just all alone and trying to watch the movie. I just want to be able to have a relationship with someone who isn't a jerk or just ignores me."** Brian started to rant a bit, getting even more annoyed it seemed

Stewie then looked at him with an almost utter awe expression, shaking his head again **"Whoa, whoa! Hey, man, I was just asking what was up not your deep, angst like thoughts." **He stopped for a moment as Brian didn't say anything** "That's what they're called, right? Angst? At least that's what Meg was saying as she yelled at Chris. Don't know what that was about but yeah."** He shrugged then as Brian only sighed, about to pick up his book

"**I think you're the only one that gets me at times, Stewie, besides Lois."** Brian leaned back as he sat on the couch, sighing again

"**Ah!"** Stewie yelled then, throwing the book at Brian

"**What the—Stewie, what's wrong with you?!"** He shouted; touching the now scratch at his head **"Ow, that hurt."**

Then Stewie was smacking him on the head with a rolled up newspaper, frowning as Brian only yelled again, glaring at him **"What have we learned?" **

"**What?"** But he only smacked Brian again

"**What have we learned?"** He asked more sternly, still frowning

"**Stewie, that's just…Ow! Stop that!" **

"**What have we learned, Brian?!"**

"**I don't know!"** Brian yelled at him, rubbing at his ears and then his fore-head, still glaring though

"**That we must be nice to our friends, right, Brian?" **

"**But we're not even...That's starting to hurt!"**

"**Yeah."** He nodded, putting the newspaper aside **"I think we all learned a valuable lesson today."** He nodded, looking around again, wondering where Lois was with those graham crackers of his; he couldn't take his nap without them and his pudding. Then he felt himself being shoved off the couch, landing on the floor

"**What was that all about, man?!"** He got back up onto the couch only to have himself be shoved back, yelling frustration as he then got back up, tackling Brian. He slammed the dog down onto the floor, yelling loudly as he pounded his tiny fists at the dog, and then felt himself being kicked back and landed on the chair. Brian stood up, dusting himself off only to get shoved back down, Stewie just pulling and tugging at his ears **"You disgusting martini-drinking fool!"** Then he heard Lois calling for him from the kitchen

"**Who wants graham crackers?"** Lois asked from the kitchen, sounding quite cheerful at the moment

Stewie quickly moved away from Brian, back up on the couch, hopping up and down in delight, clapping his hands with joy** "Oh, me! Me! I want them! I want graham crackers!"** Then he got back down off the couch, glaring at Brian as he walked by **"Jackass."** He muttered, grinning as he walked into the kitchen to get his graham crackers from Lois.

That's when he felt himself being lifted up off the ground and put into his high-chair by Peter, his eyes widen as he stared at him for a moment **"Who do you think you are, fat-man?! How dare you interrupt my graham cracker snack time!" **

"**Oh, aren't you fussy today."** Lois said gently, smiling as she gave Stewie his graham crackers, which he started to eat right away

"**I mean I come in here…"** He took another bite of his graham cracker in his hands "**But I get no respect, there's only do this and do that—Oh my, this is delicious. And you vile woman, you think you can just hold back my graham crackers as if you own them, when clearly I want them and my pudding. Oh there better be pudding today, Lois, for if there is not then there will be crying and more diaper changing for you today! Oh yes, yes. I can feel the sadness that you have if you needed to do that, oh yes, that is just wonderful."** Then he went back to eating his graham crackers he had, enjoying them really.

"**What the deuce?!"** He stopped then, staring at the graham crackers **"You—You deceitful, vile woman! These aren't my graham crackers!" **He then threw the graham crackers box at her, she only sighed though **"These are the fat-man's snacks! How dare you try to give me these! And—And—Wait here. I'm going to go find a fork now…"** He was about to get up until Lois only sighed again, shaking her head as she walked back over to the counter, getting some pudding for him now. Stewie was having a hard time getting out of the high-chair, and just sighed, sitting back down.

Brian came walking in then, sitting across from Stewie, rubbing at his ears again for a moment before sighing, and then felt a juice box hit his head, turning to look at Stewie then with a still confused expression **"What?"**

"**Go sit on the floor where you belong, dog." **

"**Stewie, you…No, just shut up."** He then looked away but Stewie only grinned, leaning back slightly in the high-chair, chuckling for a moment

"**Hey. Hey, dog. Hey. Brian. Brian…Hey, Brian." **

Brian sighed, glancing over at Stewie then **"Yeah?"**

"**Rawr."** He told him, still grinning

"**What?" **

"**Rawr."** He said again, and Brian was still confused

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**C'mon, you gotta say it back, Brian."**

"**Wh—What?"**

"**Rawr. You have to say rawr back to me."**

"**Wh—What are you talking about, Stewie?"**

"**It means I love you."** Stewie told him, chuckling as she saw Brian stare at him in awe

"**St—Stewie, just shut up."** He looked away again

"**Yeah, it's nice to have moments like these."** Stewie nodded, noticing his pudding was now on his high-chair, and started to eat it, making sure that Brian knew he was enjoying it, being a bit loud then **"Oh yes, this is absolutely delicious. You wish you had pudding like this, don't you, Brian? Oh my, this…this is just so wonderful. Quite tasteful but you don't have any pudding, do you, dog? No, no you don't. Oh yes."** He nodded, still grinning as he leaned away **"Ah yes, how sad for you."** Then he went back to eating his pudding

Brian smiled as he saw Lois give him a plate with breakfast on it **"Thanks, Lois."**

"**Anytime, Brian."** She smiled back, sitting down beside Peter then

"**Hey, hey."** Stewie said then, leaning back over towards Brian **"Hey, look at what I can do. Brian, hey. Look what I can do."**

"**What?"** Brian looked over only to see Stewie lick a spoon, trying to put it on his nose to let it dangle there but it fell onto the high-chair, then he yelled in frustration **"Stewie, that's…"**

"**No, just let me try again."** He then re-licked the spoon, trying to put it over his nose again but then it fell back down onto the high-chair** "Ah! No, that wasn't right. Darn spoon, I will make sure that I never see you again."** He tossed the spoon away then, and that's when Meg screamed at the door-way in fright as she saw the spoon come near her, turning around and running back up the stairs

"**This is worst than when Brian and I tried to become dancers."** Stewie sighed, remembering that moment they had…

* * *

_Stewie stood there, wearing a long dress and wig, and glanced around for a moment. Brian stood beside him, wearing a dress as well, and earrings, having a sly grin. He tugged at Brian's arm, looking a bit worried now._

_"**Um…Brian, are you sure about this?"**_

_"**Yeah, yeah."** Brian nodded, looking over at Stewie **"Of course, it'll be fine."** Then he looked away again, that sly grin still on his lips **"I'll make sure that we get first place this time in the talent show. Those freakin' guys think they can put us in second place."**_

_That's when Cleveland and Quagmire walked on over, both grinning as they had on their out-fits as well, Quagmire then started to chuckle_

_"**Ha, ha, ha."** Cleveland laughed a bit then, grinning **"You guys look so funny. I hope you don't mind if we put you in second place again. With your awful dancing and all I mean. And the high-heels that you're wearing."**_

_"**Shut up."** Brian glared, clearly being annoyed now and Stewie just stared confused_

_"**You guys look like idiots."** Quagmire said with a grin_

_"**Aren't you the one wearing lip-stick?"**_

_Quagmire's grin faded it seemed** "Um…This? It's just…It's um…It was really dark and the chick was really flirty! Shut up!" **_

_Then they walked on by Stewie and Brian **"We're gonna kick your asses."** Cleveland said then in a dull tone, as if bored_

_"**Yeah, guess you'll be in second place again."** Quagmire laughed, walking away with Cleveland then_

* * *

"**Yeah…"** Brian muttered, eating his breakfast then, trying to forget that awkward memory there, and Stewie nodded then sighed

"**Yeah, that wasn't awkward at all."** He went back to eating his pudding then

* * *


	2. Having fun with juice and laughing

* * *

Stewie walked into the room, sipping on a juice drink for a moment until he saw Brian and Peter giggling like school-girls on the couch, holding the house phone, both of them, but he just glared at them. He was supposed to be having nap time now, but he was more interested in what these two were doing, so he quickly ran over to the stairs, walking up some of them and stopped to look back over to Brian and Peter, still drinking the juice drink in his hands. Almost grinning as he was enjoying the juice drink, but then sighed as he looked at the two on the couch.

That's when Peter laughed loudly, then tried to calm down **"Okay, okay. Let's do it again."**

"**Oh yeah, totally."** Brian nodded in agreement, trying not to laugh, grinning

Peter pressed some numbers on the phone and put the phone so both of them could hear, it started to ring as both tried their best not to laugh in amusement

And that was also when the Pewterschmidt family phone started to ring, Carter Pewterschmidt walked into the living, almost sighing in annoyance as he picked up the phone, glaring as he looked to the left for a moment **"I got the phone, Barbara."** He then narrowed his eyebrows **"I got the phone, Barbara! I got the phone!"** He yelled then looked away, sighing for a moment **"Yeah, who is this?"** He gave a confused expression then, looking around for a moment then at his arm and shoes before looking back up, still a bit confused but sighed softly

"**What do you mean what am I wearing?"** He looked to side if thinking about something then shrugged, not really knowing what to say **"I don't know." **He looked down at his shoes again** "Well I got some awesome shoes."** He grinned as he nodded **"Oh yeah, these are some awesome shoes. I think I got these for my birthday or something."** And then looked back up, away from his shoes at the moment **"And this new jacket that Barbara got me, but I still think it's too fuzzy." **Then he looked at the side again, glaring **"I got the phone, Barbra! I said I got the phone!"** He sighed in even more annoyance as he looked away then stopped for a moment; giving an expression of confusion again **"Wait…Peter is this you?"** He narrowed his eyebrows as he heard laughter **"Peter this is you, isn't it?!" **Then he hung up the phone, frowning as he glared, looking away as he walked out of the room.

Back at the Griffin family home, Peter and Brian were rolling around on the couch in laughter, and Stewie could only throw his juice drink at them **"They are both idiots."** He shook his head as he saw both of them leave the room, still laughing of course, and Stewie quickly ran back down the stairs, walking over and got up onto the couch, glancing over at the phone and picked it up **"What were they doing?" **He pressed in some numbers, hearing the phone ring

That's when Cleveland Brown heard his phone ring, smiling he walked over, picking up the phone **"Yeah?"** He asked then he shook his head **"Oh, that's nasty." **

Stewie hung up the phone then, chuckling a bit in amusement and got up from the couch, walking over to the stair-way** "That was just so much fun." **He walked down the hall-way only to see Peter and Brian still giggling like school-girls as Lois only sighed as if annoyed **"This is nearly worst than when I tried to make a home video with Brian." **

* * *

_Brian stood with the video-camera, sighing as if annoyed __**"Stewie, do you honestly think this is going to work?"**__ Stewie had asked earlier for help on making a home video, and he was a bit reluctant at first but now he was here holding the video camera, ready to help Stewie make a video, and he wondered if it was would be boring or not. _

_Stewie stood there, the video camera now on him as he looked at Brian not at the camera for the moment__** "Brian, if you don't want to be here then you can go, but I'm just saying it'd be nice to have a friend…"**_

"_**Stewie, this is really stupid and…"**_

"_**Hey, hey."**__ Stewie glared at him for a moment before relaxing again __**"We're buddies, Brian, right?" **_

"_**No." **__Brian said it very casually, a slight hint of boredom already there _

"_**Brian, it's really frustrating to have the lack of helping from you right now."**_

"_**You don't even know how to spell frustrating."**_

"_**I do too, but that's not the point I'm trying to make. Brian, just try to help me with this home video."**_

"_**I just don't see the point, I mean, who's going to watch it?"**_

"_**The family of course, it's a home video, that's the whole point of making it, so the family can have these memories."**_

"_**Since when do you care?"**_

"_**Well, how else am I supposed to get first place in the talent show if I don't make this home video?"**_

"_**You said it was for the family to watch, because it was a home video, Stewie."**_

"_**That's what I just said." **__He sounded bored now but slightly annoyed _

"_**No, it wasn't."**_

"_**Oh, c'mon, Brian. We're buddies; we have to help each other out, don't we?"**__ Stewie tried to smile as Brian sighed again in annoyance _

"_**Not really, 'cause we're not buddies."**_

"_**And buddies help each other, right?"**_

"_**We're not buddies…" **_

_Stewie sighed, shaking his head as he looked back at Brian __**"Just try, Brian, we'll both laugh about this later."**_

"_**Fine, whatever." **__He then held the camera so Stewie was really on in the view, but then it seemed to fall onto the carpet floor, and then, from the camera view, was Stewie running at the camera, then static._

* * *

"**Yeah, that wasn't really awkward, at least not right now."** Stewie sighed, shrugging as he walked over to his bed-room, ready for nap-time and grinned in joy. He wondered where those graham crackers were, but he'd probably have some later, right now it was nap-time and he had to go find Rupert, and then he'd take that nap that Lois said he'd have after snack-time, and then later he'd have some more pudding to have for some snacks.

* * *


End file.
